


Soufflé

by DanyellaSkylerSilverfire, notbug (KageKashu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous knowledge of cooking, Cooking, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyellaSkylerSilverfire/pseuds/DanyellaSkylerSilverfire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKashu/pseuds/notbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiraiya interrupts something <i>very</i> important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soufflé

**Author's Note:**

> I would also like to warn everyone that I barely know anything about soufflé, beyond they are supposed be fluffy, are made of egg, and have a tendency to collapse when startled.
> 
> Special thanks to my coauthor, Danyella, for the idea.

Jiraiya burst into his student's kitchen, through the open window, with a cry of "How could you, Minato? How could you? You've ruined one of my fondest dreams, and..." He trailed off, taking in the scene before him.

Minato watched him with wide and wary eyes - and that part was hardly anything new - a pan of something held carefully between mitted hands. He also sported a pink apron lined with yellow frills. Kushina, glaring at Jiraiya from behind him, wore a matching one - yellow, lined with pink frills. She had oven mitts on her hands as well, and they both wore ugly white frocks and chef's hats to complete the ensemble.

"Well," Minato began, after a moment of working out what Jiraiya was talking about. "I had to be very careful. You have to be really gentle with these things, or..."

"All your hopes and dreams come crashing to the ground when it falls," interjected Kushina.

"Precisely," Minato agreed. He shuffled towards the table with his burden, Kushina tiptoeing behind him ridiculously. "We've worked very hard. The trick is no loud noises or sudden movements, and you can't peek before they're ready."

"If only I'd known," Jiraiya grouched. He wasn't entirely sure that they were on the same subject, but it sort of fit, even if the two jounin were acting _very_ strangely.

"They're really sensitive," said Kushina, still creeping behind Minato. It looked as though any moment she might snatch the pan from her boyfriend's hands, either because he was moving too slow, or because of something that Jiraiya couldn't divine. Whatever it was, she seemed really nervous. "You're moving too roughly!" she hissed, and Minato's movements slowed further, becoming oddly mechanical.

What the hell were they doing? Did he come in in the middle of something weird?

"Ah, Jiraiya-sensei," Minato said, voice muted - and Jiraiya was getting the urge to take the damned pan from him. "You've made soufflé?" His bright blue eyes were hopeful.

"What's a soufflé?"

Kushina blinked at him. "Ne, Jiraiya-san, like, what did you think we were talking about?" Minato's expression edged toward nonplussed.

" _I_ was talking about how he managed to get Tsunade to go to a mixed onsen with him. I have no idea what you two were talking about." He still didn't. Knowing what a soufflé was might help him here, but he didn't even have that.

"This," said Minato, nodding at the pan which was still a good foot from the table. "This is a soufflé, and this is the furthest we've ever gotten. It's just got to rest a while before it's truly _done_."

"If it falls because of you, we will kill you," Kushina hissed, while Minato smiled sunnily and nodded. It was quite creepy, if only because he had never seen Kushina so contained... nor had he ever been threatened by Minato with such a look. "It's a symbol of our relationship. If it makes it until getting eaten, we're ready to move in together."

He gave them a flat stare. What did Kushino do to Minato that he went along with weird shit like this? Was it a relationship thing? Was he completely misunderstanding the situation, and Minato was the one to start it? Also, what was with the matching aprons?

"It's because it's really hard to keep it from falling," Minato explained. "And it's even harder when we're both working on it. The first time we got it out of the oven intact, she yelled 'Dattebane!' and it fell."

Kushina sniffed. "The next time _you_ breathed on it. And it fell."

Minato had barely moved toward the table in the time that they were talking, and suddenly Jiraiya suddenly couldn't take the suspense anymore. And on that note, he maybe should have listened to their warnings.

Once everything settled down, and the terror of having the Yellow Flash and the kyuubi jinchuriki chasing him across Konoha in their matching frilled aprons wore off, he had to wonder why they weren't on a team together. If they had been, they would probably quickly build a legacy that outstripped the Sannin.

(It was like facing Hanzo again, without his team at his side. The still-smoking craters scattered about Konoha could attest to that.)

Perhaps he would recommend it to Sarutobi-sensei later.


End file.
